


Realita

by gokudera_j_vie (julie_chii)



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms
Genre: Failed punchline, Gen, hyperbole depiction, lame jokes, wibu-alert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/gokudera_j_vie
Summary: Dilogika saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terkadang penulis juga ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan fic geje.
> 
> Gundam (c) SUNRISE
> 
> Warning: garing, maksa, alay.

_Kode merah. Kode merah. Semua unit diharapkan segera menuju hangar._

Para pilot Gundam segera menyambar ID (sebuah benda mini menyerupai _flash drive_ untuk mengaktifkan Gundam) dan jaket seragam mereka, berlari menuju _hangar_ tempat puluhan Gundam generik dengan rupa sama semua diparkir rapi tak terkunci. Dengan lincah mereka melompat ke dalam kokpit pilot dan segera mengaktifkan senjata perang raksasa tersebut.

“AH!! Sial!!” Terdengar teriakan dari salah satu unit. “Gagal _login_!”

Penjelasan singkat, syarat utama mengaktifkan Gundam adalah bahwa ID dan unit Gundam harus sesuai. ID ini berfungsi tak ubahnya kunci mobil. Kalau serinya tidak cocok tidak akan bisa menyala. Mungkin orang awam akan berpikir telah terjadi kerusakan pada unit gundam—atau mungkin pada _flash drive_ -nya, barangkali kena virus.

Tapi salah besar!!

“Woi, siapa yang Gundam-nya ketuker sama _gue_?” seru sang pilot yang gagal _login_ sembari memanjat keluar dari Gundam.

“Sebelah, _bro_!”

Dengan terburu-buru para pilot tersebut segera bertukar Gundam, bagaimana pun mereka sedang dalam situasi kode merah.

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia umum. Hanya saja tidak pernah ditayangkan di televisi agar tidak merusak _imej_ keren Gundam. Sesungguhnya kejadian seperti ini tidak jarang terjadi, malah menjadi problema utama ketika kondisi darurat. Karena Gundam generik istilahnya itu _pasaran_ , tidak seperti balonku yang rupa-rupa warnanya, susah untuk membedakan satu dengan yang lain. Terutama karena tidak ada plat nomernya. Kecuali sudah dipasangi stiker atau ganci pribadi di dalamnya, pilot baru akan tahu apabila tertukar Gundam-nya jika gagal _login_ menggunakan _flash drive_.

Oleh karenanya, sangat dianjurkan kepada para pilot untuk menandai Gundam masing-masing.

#             #             #

“Lihatlah hasil kreasiku! _Justice_!!” sesumbar Profesor bangga seolah sedang membicarakan anak sendiri. “Ini hanya ada satu di dunia! Dan kamulah yang terpilih untuk mengemudikannya!”

Pilot menatap penuh takjub pada Gundam dengan cat warna-warni di hadapannya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa berkutat dengan Gundam mini ijo-ijo lumut, siapa sangka akan tiba momen dimana dia kejatuhan durian runtuh mendapat Gundam gagah ramping dengan _spec_ termutakhir seperti ini. Yang terpenting, tidak akan lagi dia perlu merasakan insiden _Gundam yang Tertukar_.

“Nah, ini ID-nya,” Profesor menyerahkan _flash drive_ yang sengaja dibikin _matching_ dengan eksterior Justice. “Pergi dan selamatkan teman-temanmu!” ucapnya khidmat.

Pilot turut mengangguk khidmat.

Dengan bantuan _remote control_ , pintu kokpit terbuka otomatis dan sebuah tali meluncur turun untuk mengangkut Pilot ke dalam. Kalau saja si pilot tidak sedang dalam misi menyelamatkan bumi, mungkin dia akan mem- _wibu_ kemajuan teknologi. Menatap interior kokpit, Pilot dibuat semakin takjub. Gundam generik masih dikendalikan manual—pakai _gigi_ —tapi Justice sudah bisa dikendalikan menggunakan _touchscreen_ , pasti gerakannya juga bakal lebih _smooth_. Baru satu di dunia lho!

Dengan gugup Pilot memasang ID-nya. Waktu yang dibutuhkan Justice untuk _login_ pun notabene lebih cepat daripada Gundam-nya yang lama, yang sekarang tampak kampungan di matanya. Semakin bersemangat, Pilot meletakkan tangannya pada kursor kontrol dan menggerakkannya. _Wow_ , dengan gerakan sesimpel itu saja robot raksasa ini sudah bisa melangkahkan kaki, menyabetkan pedang, tinju, dan _parkour_.

Namun kemudian tangan Pilot meleset barang satu mili dan Justice langsung menabrakkan diri ke tebing. Ups. Maklum, kelewat sensitif. Biasa, tongkrongan manual mendadak disuruh pegang auto. Begitu deh.

#             #             #

Di belahan dunia yang lain, Gundam jenis lain juga sedang dikembangkan. Bedanya, Gundam yang ini meski juga _touchscreen_ , tapi hanya keyboardnya saja, karena memang Gundam ini masih _archaic_ untuk menggerakkannya, yakni secara manual mengetikkan kode biner untuk setiap _command_. Sudah menjadi keharusan kalau yang mempiloti gundam-gundam ini pun harus _tokcer_ ingatannya.

“Hiyaaatt!!!” seru sang pilot, mengetik kode biner ala Godsped supaya tidak ditebas mati oleh musuh. Entah apa faedahnya menyeru keras-keras saat menyerang. Mungkin sekedar efek adrenalin. Matanya fokus ke depan sampai-sampai melirik apa yang dia ketik sendiri pun tak sanggup.

Tidak heran jadinya kalau jari-jari pilot A menekan tombol yang salah. Namanya juga _code based_ , salah satu huruf bisa salah semuanya. Kalau beruntung cuma salah memberi _command_ gerakan, kalau tidak ...

“ _Passenger adviced to eject. The machine will blow in ten seconds._ ”

... bisa juga _self-destruct_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
